Venturing to Unknown Limits
by Snake Tamer
Summary: Hatred can quickly turn to passion and desire, can Harry and Draco overcome their denial? OPHELLIA & ULITZIA


Draco is pacing back and forth wondering where Pansey had gotten to. Had she gone with Crabbe or Goyle or maybe even Snape, 'I know she had a thing for older men,' thought Draco. As he was walking, listening to his own steps in the halls, he heard another pair ricocheting off the ceiling and the walls.

Who could it be?' he thought, 'possibly Snape and Pansey?' As he turned around his eyes fell upon a glistening white being that shimmered as thought god himself had descended from heaven. Shadowed by a dark glooming halo of hair that silhouetted his figures make him sharp and shimmered this was the face he looked upon Harry Potter's.

Harry was already in the great hall. Awaiting Hermione and Ron's return Harry swiveled in his spot and was stunned by the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy.

Draco could tell he was not wanted, loath and disgust was etched in every curvy beautiful feature of Harry's subtle face. Harry loathed him with every fiber in his body. How dare he muster the nerve to look at me? Draco's blonde hair glistened from the stars on the ceiling.

Their eyes locked and Harry could only find himself thinking, "Damn I hope I can see him back that thang up?" He felt such a draw to Draco as if their passionate cravings had been related in some peculiar way, Harry just didn't know yet that they were connected in a more erotic manner.

A vibration passed through Harry's body, every inch as he though would lay under Draco's silky robes, silky as his skin lay upon his glorious muscles. Draco thought the same except he stared into Harry's deep green eyes and pensively focused on his pain and fervently hidden infatuation that lay between his sorrow and angst, frustration that was to be let out upon their ignition of their physical expression of hatred.

Draco felt like vomiting he thought, 'How could I ever feel such an attachment to someone none the less a man, and even worse _Harry Potter_, that filthy mudblood. Who destroyed my intimate Dark Lord. How could he ever be bewitched by such a creature, a creature with dark condemning green eyes that drew his body in as well as his mind. Hands which stroked him with a love that no one else had ever showed him making him want to surrender his entire being to the power of the chosen one.

The voice as it spoke, "What are you doing here, DRACO?" with that eccentric breaking tone that filled his ears with the harmonious thought of powerful beating love.

Draco's fancy dress shoes took a step closer to Harry. As this occurred Harry's breath all of the sudden consumed his chest and he had to expellee it in a heaving thrust. The blonde haired wizard tilted his head sideways as though to question Harry's sanity.

He smiled looking devious and quest worthy. Harry also took a stept forward making it so that he could feel the breath of Draco against his neck. Draco was rather three or four inches taller than Harry.

Dominant Draco questions Harry's means of begin this place and as he did this he lustfully grabbed Harry's back and pulled him close so that their grooves meshed together into one solid being.

Before Harry had any control over what happened his member erupted into a flirtatious being. Draco did the same in an effortless act of humanity. Slowly but necessarily Draco and Harry both moved close without any warning their lips met for what seemed like an eternity.

Draco began to rip and tare at Harry's shirt as though starving wolves were tearing at a slab of meat, and to Draco Harry was that piece of meat….mmmmmm. Speaking of meat, Draco grabbed Harry's mammoth shlong, embracing it in a loving manner, Harry whimpering and quivering under his entrancing fondle.

Harry wasn't as comfortable as he would have been in a different situation. Draco guided him with one finger out the front doors to a more private relaxed atmosphere where they could be alone with on interruptions.

When they got there Harry felt finally let himself go, releasing everything he'd desired to do since the initial day they'd met on the Hogwarts express. They both lost all self control, leaving their self control back in the great hall.

Harry was eager to rip ever bit of Draco's clothing off with his teeth. Once he had managed that, which wasn't a tedious task, he began to kiss Draco, caressing Draco's mouth with his own lips, then down to his neck, followed by the molestation of his sculpted neck, at last down to his sacred "beautification".

Harry placed his succulent lips firmly over Draco's member. Draco couldn't stand this; all of his dreams were being fulfilled and ecstasy was not even in the same realm as what he as feeling. Harry knew how to pleasure Draco like no other man had managed to succeed with before; with such ferocity that Draco had to place his hands over his mouth to keep himself for screaming with satisfaction. After climaxing, Draco thought he would return the favor…

Draco began to squirm and slither, like a reptile, to gain entry behind Harry. He penetrated Harry with all his might. It was unadulterated passions that lead them to the act of pure admiration, something so strong they both swayed to the rhythm of their heart.

Draco beat his dick into Harry asshole with every pound last bit of energy he could muster. Abruptly they paused and with an intake of breath Harry whispers "Never. Never speak of this. This is something _we_ share with no one but the two of us." Those are the words that they share and understand that no one else will ever know of their fervent erotic love affair. The one that lasted seemed to last for all of eternity, or at least hey wished it could've.

They continued this indulgent experience throughout the school year. With each saturation it gained intensity. Every time they gazed into each other's pale grey and seaweed green eyes it was understood, they were in love and no one could ever take that away.

The next day Draco was strutting down the hallway, making his way from divination to Defense against the Dark Art with Severus Snape, with Crabbe and Goyle when his eyes connected with a famous wizard. Embraced with a lightning bolt scar Harry potter gazed into his welcome rapist's eye and thought, "I can't wait until tonight, tonight when he'll enter me again, in shame and in disgust, but in pleasure none the less." They pretended for the rest of their existence to be revolted by each other but in truth it was the exact opposite.

REVIEW PLEASEE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
